


The Next Morning...

by westallenkiss



Series: Flufftober2020 [8]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Adorable Barry Allen, Barry Allen Loves Iris West, F/M, Flufftober, Unwavering, westallen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26985478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westallenkiss/pseuds/westallenkiss
Summary: It's like it never happened, Barry and Iris finally were able to stay cuddled.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West
Series: Flufftober2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961887
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23
Collections: Flufftober 2020, Flufftober2020





	The Next Morning...

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Unwavering

It must have finally worked, Barry woke up facing Iris. Her arm draped around his waist and he was holding her other hand up against their chests. He watched her continue sleep peacefully and blissfully. He knew how she was now that everything seemed normal. He always knew that he wouldn't be able to hold onto this happiness for long because something always had to happen but for now why think about that when this was absolutely perfect and nothing in the world could top the amount of happiness he had that he got to be with her and make their marriage work like it was supposed to. He breathed in a soft sigh and kissed her temple softly. He was able to leave her side to make her some breakfast and do it all as fast as he could because he could but easily now he got tired quickly. All wasn't perfect yet, but at least he had Iris by his side to help him find his way back to be The Flash. 

Team Flash also was helping every second they could and maybe today would be the day. Just like every day that he looked in the future with good things instead of bad things. Barry Allen stopped thinking so negatively and it was working. It was making a difference and maybe just maybe that was all that they truly needed for everything to find it's way back to a semi-normal place where he could continue to save the world.

"Mm, is that bacon I smell? And eggs? And coffee?" Iris twitched her nose to her husband knowing he snuck away to cook a proper breakfast because he was good at it rather than she was and he could also just creep right back into her arms as he had never left her.

"Mhm, but if you want to make me a banana, that's fine too." He wiggled his nose back at her before placing a kiss on hers. 

"One banana coming right up," Iris giggled kissing his lips sweetly before crawling out of bed and going to eat her bacon and eggs while making her husband a banana...


End file.
